warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Season one/Argent
Mistlepaw- I smiled. "Really? I- What? How? Why?" I was overjoyed. He was joining! Cinders took a breath. "A dream. From my mother. This may be the last connection I have with her. I have to help her Clan.” I nudged him. “Great! You won't regret it! Your parents will be proud.” I paused. “I didn't know Stormclaw very well, but I can assure you Dewshine will be proud. She was a great cat. She always helped cats in need, and knew that everyone played a part in the ways of the Clans.” Cinders’ eyes glazed over. “She sounded awesome.” I rested my tail on his shoulder. “Yeah.” After a few moments, I mewed, “I have to go get some one. Do you mind waiting here for a bit?” Cinders shook his head. “Who are you getting?” I stepped back, and slowly backed out of the bushes. “The medicine cat. She knows I’m meeting you, somehow. Also, she was the one that received the prophecy. Gotta go now!” And with that, I raced away. I sped towards camp. I hoped that Firesky and Risingashes didn't see me come into camp; they were on guard that night. As camp came into view, I slowed. Firesky patrolled the rim of hills, while Risingashes kept his eyes on the camp. I don't think he noticed I was gone. Probably, because my nest is under a heather bush. I stuck to the shadows, hoping my white markings did not glow in the moonlight. Risingashes snapped his head towards me, and I froze. After a moment, he looked away, not spotting me. I let out a small sigh of victory. I slid into Silverrain’s tunnel, careful not to wake the dying Smokewhisper in the next. “Silverrain?” I whispered. Her head rose, blue eyes glowing in the dim light. “Mistlepaw? Is that you?” I moved over to crouch beside her. “Yes.” Silverrain let out a small purr. “I suspect he got the dream?” I nodded. “He wants to join. He believes it is his only connection to his mother.” Silverrain spoke after a few moments, “Good. I hope he will be our savior, though nothing is set in stone.” Her gaze traveled outside her den. “Is he here?” I shook my head. “No. Would you like me to lead you to him? He's waiting by the heather circle,” I informed her. She nodded. I lead her out of the den, whispering to her to stay hidden. “No, no. Just watch,” Silverrain chuckled. She beckoned for me to follow. I obliged, my stomach churning. She strutted up to Risingashes. “Hello, Risingashes.” Risingashes tilted his head. “I have to ask, what's it that you two are leaving camp for?” The silver tom asked. Silverrain did not hesitate. “We're going to get a herb called syn. Mistlepaw is escorting me.” Risingashes looked wary for a moment, but then finally nodded. “I wish you best of luck.” I let Silverrain lead us for a moment, to look convincing, then I took the lead. “Follow me,” I mewed, and raced ahead. She bounded after me. I tracked my way back to the heather circle, hoping Cinders had stayed put. We reached the heather, panting. Cinders sat beside the stream. “Cinders!” I huffed. He whipped his head around to face us. “Mistlepaw. Did you bring her?” I nodded. Silverrain stepped out of the bushes. “I am Silverrain, a medicine cat of RiverClan, currently residing in WindClan. I know of your visits with Mistlepaw.” Cinders looked shocked. “H-how?” Silverrain chuckled. “I know many things. Now, would you care to tell me what your dream was about?” Cinders let out a defensive growl. “W-what? Why would I tell you that?” I shot him a look. “You can trust her. She needs to know.” He looked wary for a moment, then reluctantly said, “Fine. If you trust her, I guess I have to.” Silverrain looked triumphant. “My mother visited me and said I had to join, to possibly save her old Clan,” Cinders quickly explained. “Who is your mother?” Silverrain asked. “Dewshine, former WindClan collector. My father is Stormclaw, former ThunderClan hunter.” Silverrain nodded. “Of course. I didn't know them well, but they were loyal to their Clans.” She cast a glance at me. “Almost,” she muttered under her breath. “I think you must be the one destined to save us. We have to take you to WindClan. Poppystar will surely see reason in you joining,” Silverrain concluded. “When has she ever seen reason?” I whispered to myself. Cinders nodded, but looked uncertain. “Anything to please my mother.” Silverrain began leading the way to camp. Cinders and I followed her, sticking close to each other. “Wait,” I began. “What will we tell the Clan? What will we tell Poppystar?” I asked. Silverrain turned. “You were always a thinker, weren't you?” I shrugged. “I certainly didn't get it from either of my parents.” Silverrain chuckled. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Her words left me thinking. Yeah, right. My mother is stupid, and my father secretly had another mate this whole time. Our family only found out recently. “Leave it all to me,” Silverrain mewed, a mischievous glint entering her eyes. “I'll tell her only what she needs to know.” I nodded. Silverrain was always a good speaker. We padded on, slowly until we reached camp. Firesky ‘greeted’ us. “Who's this?” He hissed, his burnt orange fur on end. “This is Cinders, and he'd like to join your great Clan,” Silverrain explained. Firesky narrowed his eyes. “That is not my decision. Risingashes can watch him until Poppystar and Lilybreeze awaken.” Silverrain dipped her head, and padded over to Risingashes. “Silverrain, Mistlepaw. What have you here?” She asked. “A rogue who wishes to join. Can you watch him until Poppystar and Lilybreeze awaken?” Risingashes dipped her his. “Very well…” His eyes shone with curiosity. “See you at dawn’s light,” I whispered to Cinders, before padding away to get some rest. My head was spinning, so I hardly got any sleep. The last thought I had before sleep, was, ‘Our Clan is saved.’ Cinders- Risingashes watched me like a hawk. He didn't look hostile, just curious. Still, I was a bit creeped out from being watched so much. I really wanted to push him down the hill into WindClan camp. Morning finally came after long hours of waiting. “Risingashes!” A brown tabby called from the camp. “Can you bring the rogue down? Silverrain has informed Poppystar and I about him.” Risingashes nodded, and brought me down the slope. He accidentally bumped into me, and I hissed, “Hey! Watch it!” He looked hurt, but carried on. We reached the foot of the hill and the she-cat nodded to him. “Thank you. You may go get some rest.” She turned to me. “I am Lilybreeze, WindClan deputy. Welcome.” I twitched my ears. “Hey. I'm Cinders.” Lilybreeze glanced around, her gaze scanning the camp. “Follow me.” She took me to a shallow scoop in the side of the slope. “Tell me your story,” she mewed. “I- you already know it!” I sputtered. “But I want to hear it from you.” Lilybreeze smiled warmly. “Well, I never knew my parents.” True. “I was given to a rogue named Bright.” True. “Recently, she had to leave me.” True. “I don’t want to live alone, so I want to join. She'd told me stories about the Clans.” Partially true. And Bright. I'd say bye to her tomorrow. Lilybreeze dipped her head. “This sounds plausible. This may be an odd question, but have you ever had any strange dreams?” I almost said yes, but I couldn't. “No,” I replied. “Okay. I will speak to Poppystar. Why don't you sit below Tallboulder and wait?” I nodded. After a while, Lilybreeze and a deep russet she-cat came to get me. Flowers stuck out behind the russet cat’s ears. “I have decided to let you join. I will give you a new name, and a mentor.” I guessed this cat was Poppystar. She held a snooty and bossy air about her. Er, as Mistlepaw would say, regal and commanding. Her amber eyes gleamed maliciously. Poppystar climbed the Tallboulder. “All cats old enough to collect their own moss, gather beneath the Tallboulder for a meeting!” She called. Cats of all ages came together. “We are gather here today to name some new warriors, and a new apprentice.” Mistlepaw sat beside me, on the edge of the crowd. “Don't get your hopes up. Poppystar hates rogues.” I glanced at Mistlepaw. She looked mad. “Then why’s she's taking me in?” Mistlepaw rolled her eyes. “Because, you might be the one.” “Ivypaw, Sunpaw, Wingpaw,” the leader began. “Step forwards.” Two cats, a silver tabby she-cat, and a golden tabby, also a she-cat, melted out of the crowd. A pale gray tom followed. “Ivypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ivyrose. StarClan honors your courage and leadership.” Mistlepaw snorted. I got the feeling she didn't like Ivyrose. “Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunbird. StarClan honors your friendliness and fair sightedness.” The golden tabby beamed, and so did Mistlepaw. “Wingpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Wingflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and clear sightedness.” Mistlepaw’s smile did not lessen. “And finally, Mallowpaw is sick, but she deserves her name.” Poppystar glanced past the crowd. A pale she-cat poked her head outside a tunnel. “Mallowpaw will be known as Mallowlight, for hope she can make it through the sickness.” Cats began to cheer each new warriors’ name, but Poppystar silenced them. We still have an apprentice to make.” “Cinders, the rogue,” she spat rogue out like it was a curse. “Step forwards.” I obliged, glancing at Mistlepaw. She just shook her head slowly. “Mistlepaw and Silverrain found him at the border.” Cats glared only at Mistlepaw. “Cinders, from this day on, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Firesky will be your mentor.” The tom smiled cruelly at me. I shivered. Cats began shouting my names and the new warriors’, mine half-heartedly, though. I looked at Mistlepaw. An I-told-you-so expression was written across her face. But it wasn't mocking. It was remorseful. She knew what was coming. ''The End. ''